Teoría en Práctica
by Emmett McCarty Cullen
Summary: Adaptación del OneShoot de Luchy Rct. Sakura y Shaoran son médicos y trabajan en el mismo hospital. Todo iba bien hasta que empezarón a discutir las distintas teorías, y la mejor forma de demostrarlas es llevandolas a la práctica. Lemon.


**Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP, y la historia a la autora Luchy Rct, a mí solo me corresponde la adaptación.**

* * *

**_T_**e_or_í**a** e_n_ **Pr**á_ct_i**c**_a_

Cuando me recibí de la carrera de medicina, nunca había pensado que mi futuro fuera estar encerrada en un laboratorio más de doce horas tratando de probar una teoría.

Desde hacía dos años formaba parte de un hospital donde sólo se atendían a mujeres con problemas de todo tipo. Era doctora, licenciada en ginecología y obstetricia. Generalmente me llegaban los casos más devastadores por tener esa especialidad, pero no me quejaba. Amaba mi trabajo, y creí que todo estaba resuelto…

…hasta que llego el Dr. Li. No recuerdo con exactitud como fue que una tarde comenzamos a hablar sobre nuestro trabajo y, esa misma charla, termino en una batalla campal.

El Dr. Li estaba convencido que los hombres eran los que de verdad disfrutaban del sexo, por eso las tantas violaciones, y que las mujeres solo se dejaban usar y fingían pasarla bien.

No era una lucha entre machistas y feministas. En este caso, ambos estábamos en términos neutros, pero pensábamos muy diferente.

Por otro lado, yo pensaba que – obviamente – las mujeres disfrutábamos del sexo, y que por ello mismo había más prostitutas que gigoló.

En resumen, terminamos en una apuesta en donde cada uno tenía que probar sus teorías. Yo debía probar que las mujeres podían sentir un orgasmo de la misma forma que lo sentían los hombres; y el Dr. Li debía probar que los hombres podían sentir mejor placer que las mujeres.

Me estaba devanando los sesos en probar de forma científica mi teoría, pero la verdad es que no sabía en lo que estaba metida. No tenía ni idea de cómo comprobar aquello. Quizás perdería la apuesta, y ni siquiera con orgullo, ya que no pude ni siquiera probar ninguna teoría.

Suspire. Me había hartado de estar encerrada en el laboratorio del hospital. Necesitaba un café y ver un poco de televisión para distraerme y despertarme.

Solté, con sumo cuidado, los tubos de ensayo y salí de allí. Camine por los pasillos blancos del tercer piso del hospital, para llegar a mi destino.

Salude a unas cuantas enfermeras, y a algunas pacientes durante mi camino. Me detuve frente a la puerta de la sala de descanso. Rebusque, en el bolsillo de mi blanca bata, la llave de la sala exclusiva para los médicos. Cuando hallé con ella, abrí la puerta. Suspire con satisfacción al notar que no había nadie.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y camine por la enorme sala. Como todo en el hospital era blanca, pero ya me había acostumbrado a ello. Me dirigí a la cafetera y me serví una taza bien cargada.

Me deje caer en uno de los blancos sofás de cuero y sonreí sola. Al fin un poco de relajación. Encendí la televisión y me deje distraer.

Estaba acabando mi café cuando escuche que la puerta era abierta, y cerrada rápidamente. No me volteé a ver quien era, no me interesaba. Escuche los pasos del misterioso doctor rondar por la sala, pero no pude identificar la dirección.

-¿Tomando un descanso, Dra. Kinomoto?.

Salté de mi lugar, casi volcando el caliente café sobre mí, cuando reconocí esa voz. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Era hermosa, como una melodía aterciopelada. Sin duda única y perfecta, por ende solo podía pertenecer a un dueño perfecto.

-Buenas tardes, Dr. Li.- mis palabras salieron atropelladas, casi sin sentido.

Me incline, y deje la taza casi vacía sobre la pequeña mesita frente al sofá. Era un peligro seguir teniéndola en la mano con el Dr. Li tan cerca.

Me puse de pie y camine hasta la mesa grande ovalada, donde él estaba apoyado con su taza. Imite su posición a unos cuantos pasos de distancia de su hermoso cuerpo.

-¿Cómo va la comprobación de la teoría?.- pregunte aparentando ser inocente, mientras lo observaba con detenimiento.

No podía negar que el Dr. Li era un hombre muy atractivo, y que sin duda despertaba con potencia mis más fuertes deseos.

Me mordí el labio ruborizándome ante ese pensamiento.

-Encontré como demostrarlo.- dejo el café detrás de él, sobre la mesa, y me miró subjetivamente. Me encogí ante su mirada.

-Mmm.- intenté hacerme la desinteresada.

El Dr. Li espero a que dijera algo más, pero al ver que no continúe, decidió hacerlo él.

-¿No quieres saber cuál es la forma?.- una sonrisa burlona cruzo su rostro. Me encogí de hombros, aparentando desinterés, aunque me estaba muriendo por saberlo.- Bien, pues teniendo sexo.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. ¡Claro! Quise pegarme en la frente por ello, la forma era muy sencilla. Había que probarlo con la práctica, jamás habíamos acordado que debía ser de forma científica.

-Sí, supongo que pensaste bien.- luego pensé en un detalle. Uno importante.- Pero de esa forma no puedes probarme a mí que tienes razón.

Él sólo sonrió ampliamente y camino hasta ponerse frente a mí, acorralándome poniendo un brazo a cada lado apoyado sobre la mesa. Jadeé ante el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca.

-Ya pensé en eso, Dra. Kinomoto.- susurro cerca de mí oído haciéndome estremecer. ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Acaso me estaba seduciendo?.- La única forma es que sea teniendo sexo con la persona que tengo que demostrarle mi teoría.-Y con ello, oficialmente deje de respirar.

¿Podría ser verdad? ¿Podría ser que el doctor más deseado de todo el hospital me estuviese pidiendo que me acueste con él? ¿Era posible que la persona más fría y arrogante, pero perfecta, estuviese interesado en mí de entre todas las doctoras?

Había barajado dos teorías en tan poco tiempo. La primera si era un sueño, no quería ni valía la pena despertar. La segunda, si era la realidad, no me importaba que mi reputación quedara manchada por cumplir mi más oscuro deseo.

Solté un jadeó y el Dr. Li aprovecho para devorar mis labios, porque no había otra forma de describir como me había besado.

Cerré los ojos por inercia, y me deje besar. Sus labios eran aún más perfectos de lo que había soñado. Se sentían muy bien. Su lengua con la mía, peleándose en una batalla sin fin.

Y tan rápido como todo había sucedido, dejo de importarme todo. Dejo de importarme le hecho de que estaba comprometida y que el también, no me importaba que estábamos en horario de trabajo y mucho menos en el lugar de tal…

…o quizás eso último sí.

Me separé bruscamente de él, y abrí los ojos de golpe para encontrarme con sus ojos chocolates lujuriosos.

-No podemos.- hable patéticamente. El Dr. Li alejo un poco su rostro del mío.

-¿Acaso prefieres admitir que perdiste antes de probarlo?.- se mofó.

Fruncí el ceño ¿Estaba loco?

-¡Claro que no! El problema es que alguien nos puede ver, y…

-¡Shh!.- dijo aliviado.- Trabe la puerta, nadie entrará. Y cámaras de seguridad no hay, así que no hay nada de que preocuparse.

Y nuevamente, sin previo aviso volvió a besarme. La lujuria y la pasión nos envolvieron, olvidando todo a nuestro alrededor y entregarnos exclusivamente a nuestros instintos.

Mientras nos dedicábamos a probarnos, el Dr. Li dirigió sus manos a mis piernas. Deslizo sus grandes manos por ellas, recorriéndolas, hasta que fue girándolas para que lleguen a la parte baja de cadera. Sin avisarme de sus intensiones, me alzó en vilo – aún besándome – y me sentó sobre la mesa. Luego volvió a poner sus manos en mis rodillas, y con suavidad, las separó para él poder acercarse más a mi cuerpo.

Finalmente no resistí más y pase mis brazos por su cuello, haciendo que el beso subiera aún más de nivel. En ese momento supe, que ya no había marcha atrás. Quería tenerlo dentro de mí.

Deje que mis manos se fueran deslizando por el pecho del Doctor, descubriendo que tenía un muy trabajado torso. Mis menos se detuvieron al final de su bata, y desde abajo, empecé a desabrocharle los pequeños botoncitos de plástico transparente.

Por el contrario a mí, el Dr. Li recorrió mis piernas, deteniéndose en mis tobillos, donde acababa mi pantalón blanco de tela fina. Con una de sus manos, saco mis zapatos, y luego tiro de los bordes deshaciéndose de mi pantalón de una sola vez.

Gemí entre sus labios cuando acarició sorpresivamente, mi sexo sobre las bragas. Mi cuerpo templaba de placer con cada uno de sus movimientos, podía sentirme cada vez más excitada.

Separé mi boca de la de él, a este juego podían jugar dos. Pase mi legua desde su oreja y fui bajando por su pecho. El Dr. Li jadeó cuando al mismo tiempo empecé a jugar con el cordón de su pantalón similar al mío.

Al parecer no lo soporto más, ya que me obligó a besarlo con desesperación, mientras ahora él se encargaba de desabrochar mi bata. Me la sacó de un ágil movimiento, y luego se dedico a mi corpiño. Yo no quise quitarle su bata, me gustaba que aún la tuviera puesta pero mostrando su perfecto y moldeado pecho.

-¡Jesús!.- exclame, cuando se separó de mi boca para lamer mis muy excitados pechos.

Todavía sus manos jugaban con el ganchito de mi corpiño, lo había tenido que subir para poder saborear mis pequeños pecho. Cuando finalmente pudo con él, me lo quito, revoleándolo por algún lado de la sala. Ahí fue cuando note realmente lo bueno que era el Dr. Li con la lengua.

Succionaba y lamía mis pechos con una muestra grata de experiencia. Sabía muy bien como dar placer.

Gemí otra vez, ahogándolo en su hombro. No podíamos hacer mucho ruido, estábamos en un hospital y para colmo en nuestro habito de trabajo.

Tire de los cuellos de su bata, para acercar su boca nuevamente a la mía. Presione mis labios contra él cuando mis manos rodearon su cintura para que nuestros cuerpos se toquen por completo.

Su miembro, notablemente excitado bajo la tela de su pantalón, rozo el mío. Quise gritar cuando sentí su tamaño contra mí.

No podía soportar más, no saber que tan grande podía llegar a ser. Aturdiéndolo, solté su cintura y tome el elástico de su pantalón junto con el de su boxer. Tiré hacía bajo desde ellos, hasta simplemente dejar al descubierto lo que quería ver.

Me separé de su boca, y lo vi. Mis ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa. El Dr. Li se rió de mi expresión, pero no dejo de jugar con sus manos sobre mis pechos.

-Apuesto que no te esperabas algo como esto.- susurro de forma sexy en mi oído.- Puedo asegurarte que en mis sueños, tu no eras tan perfecta como ahora, Dra. Kinomoto.

Me ruborice hasta más no poder con su último comentario ¿Acaso tenía fantasías conmigo? ¡Oh, mi Dios! Es decir, estaba demás admitir que yo las tenías con él. Ósea, ¿En que mundo paralelo había que vivir para no desearlo? No había conocida a ni una sola mujer que no sintiera atracción hacía aquel ángel de mármol. De hecho estaba segura que hasta varios hombres había llegado a fantasear con tener el mejor sexo del mundo con Shaoran.

El Dr. Li sonrió con orgullo propio, y volvió a besarme. Mis manos no podían dejar de acariciar de forma frenética su sexo _muy _estimulado.

Estuve más que satisfecha con mis caricias, cuando sentí que el Dr. Li se estremecía y gemía sobre mi boca.

Sus caricias por todo mi cuerpo, me estaban matando. Y lo peor, era que aún planeaba seguir torturándome ya que aún no se había deshecho de mi última braga.

-Dra. Kinomoto, me esta matando.- suspiro las palabras entrecortadamente. Sonreí, el sentimiento era mutuo.

Un grito ahogado salió de mis labios, cuando agacho su cabeza y con la boca corrió un poco mi braga. Luego se ayudo con las manos, mientras que las mías apretaban mi boca para que no gritara. Jamás había sentido tanto placer como lo estaba sintiendo con estas caricias del Dr. Li.

Las quito, con exagerada lentitud aprovechando para tocar cada curva de mis piernas. En realidad no necesitaba excusas para tocarme, ya me había entregado por completo a él y sus encantos.

Repartió el mismo movimiento que había hecho con mi corpiño, y lo lanzó en algún lugar de por ahí. Para subir, fue besando mis piernas y lamiéndolas. Agradecía estar bien depilada, porque de lo contrario habría sido algo muy vergonzoso.

Mis manos seguían tapando mi boca, y quise morderlas cuando la lengua del Dr. Li se adentro en mi sexo y empezó a jugar y succionarlo como lo había hecho con mis pezones.

Estoy segura que sólo habían pasado unos cuantos segundos, pero no deba más del placer. Si no acababa ya con ello y se mentía dentro de mí, acabaría antes de haber empezado.

Sin mediar palabra, tire del cuello de él hacía arriba. Note como en el camino termino por quitarse el pantalón y el boxer. Con mi mano derecha tire de su cabello para que su cara se acercará a la mía. Me beso sin titubear, en este tiempo había descubierto que nos habíamos hechos adictos a nuestros besos.

Rodeé su cintura con mis piernas y su pene rozó mi sexo. Gemí fuertemente, al igual que él. Rápidamente, saco de su bolsillo un condón y se lo colocó en tiempo record.

Me apreté más a él y la metió. No fue dulce, aunque no lo necesitaba. No era virgen. Mi cuerpo se contrajo ante la invasión del nuevo _gran_ inquilino. Me vi obligada a separar nuestros labios, no podía concentrarme en ellos. Escondí mi cabeza en su hombro, mordiéndolo ligadamente.

Sus manos se posaron en mi cintura, sosteniéndola con fuerza. Y entonces, empezó a embestirme.

Al principio lo hacía lentamente, torturándonos a ambos, pero logrando que todo se prolongara un poco más. Al igual que él, yo no quería que esto acabara.

Nuestros jadeos se mezclaron, inundando todo el ambiente. Entraba y salía con suma tranquilidad, pero sabía que también quería ir un poco más rápido, el endurecimiento de su miembro, los jadeos y los temblores me lo decían.

-Por… favor.- suplique patéticamente.

-¿Qué desea Dra. Kinomoto?.- ronroneo.

-Más… ¡Oh!... rápido.- la última palabra salió casi como un chillido, por lo que volví a morder su hombro.

-Di mi nombre.- ordeno, haciendo que todavía fuera más lento. Iba a matarlo si seguía sí.

-Dr. Li.- suspire con mucho esfuerzo.

-Suplícame por mi nombre, Sakura.- me urgió.- ¡Llámame por mi nombre!

-¡Más… rápido, Shaoran!

Y sin duda esas habían sido las palabras mágicas. Me sostuvo con más fuerza y mis piernas hicieron lo propio entorno a su cuerpo. Sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y violentos. Nuestros gemidos subieron de tono acorde a sus movimientos.

Me sentía en el mismo cielo, aunque me estaba preparando para llegar al climax y eso, sin duda, sería mucho mejor que estar en el cielo.

-¡Oh… mi….Dios!.- gimió ahogándose entre las palabras.- ¡Eres tan estrecha y ardiente!

Me envistió con más fuerza, y supe que me iría al igual que él. Su miembro estaba demasiado duro, no iba a aguantar más…

…y con una última envestida nos fuimos al mismo tiempo, sintió un orgasmo potente. Mi cuerpo se contrajo ante tanto placer. Chille en su hombro al igual que él en el mío. El Dr. Li dejo caer su peso sobre mí, apoyando sus manos detrás de mi cuerpo sobre la mesa.

Aún solo duro un minuto, fue lo mejor que había sentido. El mejor orgasmo que había experimentado.

Mis piernas cayeron de sus costados y mis puchos, que no los había notado, se relajaron.

Me permití quedarme sobre él mientras calmaba mi respiración. Él no se movió de su lugar, su miembro seguía dentro de mí y me agradaba la sensación.

No sé con exactitud cuanto tiempo pasamos en esa posición, lo que sí sabía es que en el hospital nos debían de estar buscando. No me importo. No me importaba perder mi trabajo en este momento.

El Dr. Li se irguió un poco para llevar su boca al lóbulo de mi oído, donde lo mordisqueó para luego hablar en un susurro:

-Sabía que su teoría era la acertada. Las mujeres también pueden sentir placer.

Abrí los ojos ante su confesión. Me aparte un poco de su pecho para que nuestros ojos se cruzarán. Verde contra chocolate.

-¿Lo sabías?.- le acuse, me estaba enfadando.

-¡Claro que sí!.- sonrió de forma torcida, quitándome el aire.- Usted me lo ha demostrado, pero ya lo sabía.- Fruncí mi ceño, quería matarlo ¿Acaso se había burlado de mí?

-Apártate.- le dije con voz ácida.

-¡No!.- chillo y me abrazó nuevamente contra su cuerpo.- Déjame explicarme.

-No, tengo que buscar mi ropa e ir a trabajar.

Estaba enfadada, y no estaba muy segura del porque. Empuje su pecho con mis manos, y aunque mi fuerza no era suficiente para moverlo, se aparto. Su miembro salió de dentro de mí y fue una fea sensación. Pero no iba a demostrárselo.

Puse mi mejor cara de poker, y ronde por la habitación buscando mi ropa. Podía ver como el Dr. Li se vestía mientras me miraba pasear por toda la sala.

Me cambie lo más rápido que pude sin mirarlo. Estaba enojada de que se hubiera burlado de mí, todo para llevarme a la cama… Ok, técnicamente no a la cama, pero la idea era la misma.

-¿Estas enfadada?.- pregunto con voz aterciopelada mientras me encaminaba a la puerta.

No conteste.

Shaoran me impidió el paso antes de que llegará a mi objetivo. Le dedique una fulminadora mirada, pero no se movió.

-Déjame explicarte.- no espero una respuesta de mi parte, y continuo hablando.- Sí sabía, desde un principio, que tu teoría era la más lógica. Pero la apuesta fue la única forma que se me había ocurrido para poder estar contigo.

-No aclares que oscurece.- le eche en cara.- ¡Tienes millones de mujeres detrás de ti! ¿Por qué yo?- lloriquee como una bebe.

Ya no me importaba ponerme en ridículo. Es decir ¿Qué más podía pasarme?

-Porque tu eres la única que llamo mi atención desde que llegue al hospital.- dijo como si me estuviese contando su más profundo secreto.- Estaba enfadado de que fueras la única que no se me insinuar, y que fueras la única que quería que lo hiciera. Así que hable con unas cuantas medicas para saber más sobre ti. Me contaron que estabas comprometida con el director del hospital estatal, Yukito Tsukishiro…

-¡Me seduciste sabiendo que estaba comprometida!.- le interrumpí, colérica.-¡No lo puedo creer! Me has hecho quedar como una cualquiera ¡Soy de lo peor!

-¡No, no, no!.- sus palabras salieron juntas, apresuradas. Me abrazó fuertemente, contra mis deseos, mientras lloraba ¡Me había visto la cara, el maldito!- Déjame acabar, por favor.- parecía oprimido. No me importo.- Seguí averiguando más de ti, y cada vez me interesabas más… Esa tarde, cuando hablamos la idea de la apuesta surgió sin que tuviera tiempo a pensar en mis palabras. Le di vueltas y vueltas por días para saber como hacer. Es decir, no estaba seguro que aceptarás ya que estabas comprometida. Pero luego empezaron los rumores de que no estabas enamorada de él, y decidí actuar…

-…así que te tomaste muchas molestias solo por tener sexo conmigo. Vaya, me siento importante.- solté con ironía.

Intente separarme de él, pero no me lo permitió. Al contrario me abrazó con más fuerza.

-No seas absurda. No puedo negarte que el sexo si me importaba, pero no era solo eso. Sí así fuera, me habría acostado con todas las doctoras y enfermeras que se me insinuaron. Pero no lo hice. Yo te quiero a ti. Desde que entre hace ocho meses a este hospital, tú eres la única que me interesa.

-¡No mientas! Ya te acostaste conmigo, deja de darle vueltas.

-¡Basta, Dra. Kinomoto!.- ¿Ahora era formal?.- ¿Es que no lo comprendes? ¡No fue solo sexo! ¿Acaso no lo sentiste? ¿La conexión entre nuestros cuerpo?.- _Claro que sí,_ pensé. Pero no se lo diría.- Sólo dime una cosa ¿Estas enamorada de Yukito Tsukishiro?

-¿Qué te interesa? Tú estas comprometido con la Dra. Meiling, así que no tengo que darte explicaciones.

-No estoy comprometido con ella. Todo fue un rumor que ella empezó para me acercara a el. ¡Dios, eres tan frustrante!.- me soltó y alzo la manos dramáticamente. Me separé de él, y nuestros ojos volvieron a conectarse.- Respóndeme esa pregunta, y si de verdad lo amas prometo que no volverás a saber de más de mi. Pero si no es así, no voy a rendirme de que me des una oportunidad.

Después de esas palabras, el silencio nos invadió. Estaba absorta con toda la situación. En tan sólo en un día, había cumplido mi fantasía con el Doctor más sexy del mundo, y ahora este me estaba pidiendo empezar una relación.

Era de no creerlo, la verdad. ¿Cómo alguien como _él_, podía interesarse en alguien como _yo_? No tenía sentido.

Por otro lado, estaba Yukito. Eran verdad los rumores, no lo amaba. Pero no estaba segura de dejarlo sólo por una aventura. Estaba confundida.

-Por favor ¿Estas enamorada de Yukito Tsukishiro?.- su voz se oía desesperada, y sus ojos parecían sinceros.

Aleje mí vista de la de él, y sin pensar en lo que estaba a punto de decir, deje que las palabras escaparan de mi boca.

-No, no amo a Yukito Tsukishiro.

Y con esas palabras, sentí como un dedo de Shaoran se deslizaba bajo mi barbilla y me subía la vista. En su rostro había una enorme sonrisa. Mi cuerpo se relajo al verlo así, y mi corazón latió con fuerza.

-Que bien.- suspiro, tranquilamente.-Ahora, solo tiene que darme una oportunidad, Dra. Kinomoto.

Y sin más unió nuestros labios. Deje caer mis parpados, y mis manos tenían fuerza propia cuando se enrollaron alrededor de su cuello para apretarlo más a mi.

Quizás no había estado tan mal su idea de la apuesta. Las teorías no podían demostrarse sólo científicamente, sino que había que ponerlas en práctica.

**F_i_**n**.**

* * *

**Hola espero que les haya gustado este OneShoot y que lo haya adaptado bien. Es la primera historia que subo asíque con sus reviws me animarán a seguir.**

**FELICES FIESTAS**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_

10


End file.
